sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
Kyle McMann
Name: Kyle Andrew McMann Gender: Male Age: 16 Hobbies and Interests: Playing the flute, Ultimate Frisbee, Card Games (like poker and spades), and Fencing. Appearance: Kyle is averagely sized for his age, standing at 5'10" and weighing approximately 160 lbs. Though he keeps his brown hair trimmed in the back, it's a little longer in front, falling down around his eyebrows. As a result, he spends a lot of time pushing it back, for all the good it does. He likes to stay tanned, and frequently goes outside to get himself some sun. He keeps himself fit with regular bouts of Frisbee playing with his friends, but he doesn't exercise with weights at all. So far as clothing goes, Kyle likes to bundle up a little, because he gets cold easily. And so, while most people would be wearing shorts, he instead will wear loose-fit blue jeans and a T-shirt, and in the winter, he wears so many layers with scarves and ski hats over them that he's barely recognizable when he goes outside. He's also fond of baseball caps, and is hardly ever seen without one, except when it's covered over by the aforementioned ski hat. Biography: Kyle's parents were fortunate when they immigrated to America, because they were both middle-class Hungarians, and had very few problems naturalizing themselves into American society. While making a living for themselves, Kyle was born, and he was indoctrinated like most of his young peers into having a fierce respect for the laws of his country. Kyle himself often daydreamed of being some sort of national hero, jumping into battle and saving the day while under heavy fire. He took fencing classes starting his freshman year of high school, and has been attempting to start a fencing club in General's Pride, partially because of this idealistic view of combat. In school, Kyle has most pursued the finer arts, joining the school band as a flute player and showing his skills as an avid fan of playing card games. Rather than joining a sports team, he is merely content to play Ultimate Frisbee with his friends and colleagues on the school grounds. He is moderately smart, scraping through with B grades and the occasional C or A. He excels the most in social studies classes, and when his compulsory military service has ended, he wants to go to work for the government and maybe make a name for himself in the political sphere. He considers himself to be a polite enough fellow for it, and even-tempered so as to not crack under the pressures of keeping this great nation safe and secure. One dream that Kyle has, though he doesn't share it with anyone else, is that he wants to broaden the nation's stance on racism. Though not outspoken about it, for fear of being ostracized by his friends, he has associated privately with members of his school who are undergoing persecution, and one of his goals when he joins the political sphere is to gradually convince the government to allow immigrants back into the nation. He is unsure of how successful he will be in this, and he is afraid that people will find out about his friendship with certain people in his school, as popularity in General's Pride is a big thing for him. If given a choice between keeping his friends and associating with those people, he would probably abandon them. Advantages: Kyle's enthusiasm for Frisbee and Fencing has given him a considerable degree of skill in running and footwork. He knows how to use a sword, and could possibly work with something similar. He is also quite sane and not likely to go insane that quickly. His tolerance of persecuted people in his school may allow him to reach out to them. Disadvantages: Aside from Fencing, Kyle has no other practical skills that would aid him in a survival situation. He can't stand the cold, and he doesn't have a large amount of upper body strength. When provided with any other weapon aside from a sword or an equivalent, he wouldn't know how to use it that well. Finally, like most of the people in the country, he has never handled a firearm in his life. Designated Number: Male Student #14 ---- Designated Weapon: Handcuffs Conclusion: A relatively average student with a below average pull. That places him easily in the last half of the pack. The above biography is as written by Blastinus. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: Killed by: Collected Weapons: Allies: Enemies: Mid-Game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia *Kyle was approved, but never posted with. Rather than inactive killing him, he was retconned to have missed Announcement Day, and was presumably punished accordingly by the government. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Kyle, in chronological order. Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Kyle. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:Characters Category:Program Characters Category:The Program